


stranger in the backyard

by Jenfly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Slash, Romance, Talking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Maybe Geralt’s life could really be more colorful with a bit of adventure, even though the adventure would happen in the form of a certain person.a.k.a.Geralt wonders what the strange noise coming from his backyard is and goes to find out. What he sees is something he hadn't expected.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **@julian-de-lettenhove** sent me this lovely idea on tumblr: _\-- a meet weird geraskier au where they meet when geralt hears some strange noises in his backyard at night and goes out to investigate only to find drunk jaskier petting roach and crying over how cute she is --_
> 
> And of course, I delivered. This was so fun to write! Hope you like this!

Geralt was woken from his slumber by the incoherent noise again – it was probably the third or fourth time in the span of two weeks and now his curiosity had reached its peak. He stood up from the chair on the small terrace and started to head to his backyard where the noise seemed to be coming from. It was around midnight but still fairly bright due to the moon and he could see Roach standing close to the fence.

He could hear the noise better as he approached the fence and soon he saw movement near Roach and quickly moved behind one large tree on the right side. It took a while before he realized that it was a man making the noise and he seemed to be talking to Roach – or mostly babbling something that really didn’t make much sense.

Geralt could only make out a word from here and there – _cute, lovely, beautiful_ being a few of them and when the man swung his hand, he saw the bottle in it. And then the man wrapped his other arm around Roach’s neck.

_Oh, fuck._

The man was drunk. And he was cuddling his horse. If Geralt had expected something from the strange noise that had been bothering him for the last few weeks, it certainly wasn’t this. And now that he had found out this, he couldn’t help but feel a bit concerned. Roach was obviously fine and didn’t seem to be minding about the man much, so the worry wasn’t directed at his horse but to the man. Clearly, if he had been dring that much, something had been bothering him.

So, Geralt really didn’t think much, as he marched away from the tree and went to check in the situation. 

”Excuse me, what are you doing here?” he asked as he was near enough and the man startled, spinning around so fast he stumbled sideways.

”Oh, shit, fuck,” the man mumbled and eventually succeeded to regain his balance, somewhat focusing his gaze to Geralt.

”So-sorry, I was just,” the man slurred, hiccupping, ”walking around, and then I saw this lovely… horse and I’m sorry I know it’s strange but...”

The man stopped talking, lowering his gaze, from the way his shoulders sagged Geralt could guess whatever had happened to him, had affected him greatly. He sighed, feeling a bit sorry for the man.

”Hey, what’s your name?”

The man looked up to him again, then taking a few swaying steps towards him.

”Jas-Jaskier,” he answered. ”I live there.”

Geralt looked at the direction the man was pointing and realized that it was the house that has been rented a few weeks ago, so the man was his new neighbor. 

”Okay. I’m Geralt.”

The man – Jaskier – tried to smile, though it might have resembled more a grimace than a smile, and then he tried to repeat Geralt’s name. It took a few attempts due to the drunken stage of him and in any other situation it might have been amusing but now Geralt only felt bad. 

”Your horse is pretty,” Jaskier said, and so far Roach had just stood there behind him quiet but now she let out a soft nicker. Geralt couldn’t help a small smile from passing his lips.

”She seems to like you,” Geralt stated.

”Really?” Jaskier asked and there was something hidden in his voice. Like he couldn’t believe it, hope and sadness tied together in that small word. Geralt felt a slight bang in his chest, now having a tiny hunch of what might have happened to Jaskier.

”Yes.”

Jaskier didn’t say anything but his mouth curved into a small smile and he turned to Roach, this time too fast, and he couldn’t keep his balance. He fell to the ground with an ’oof’, the bottle escaping from his hand. Geralt didn’t hesitate before he jumped to the fence and went to Jaskier, kneeling beside him.

”Okay, stand up,” he said, grabbing Jaskier’s arm and pulled him up.

”My wine,” Jaskier mumbled, reaching for the bottle on the ground. 

”You’ve had enough,” Geralt stated, pushing Jaskier to lean against Roach so that he could take the wine bottle. 

”I… like you… So soft,” Jaskier spoke slowly, dragging the words as he buried his face into Roach’s mane. Geralt surpassed his chuckle by clearing his throat and wrapping his arm around Jaskier, pulling the man against his side.

”Come on, you need to rest now.”

Jaskier didn’t protest, instead, he just hummed and threw his arm over Geralt’s shoulders, clinging to him as Geralt slowly started to lead him to inside the house. Maybe it would be better to let the man sleep on his couch for this night.  


  


* * *

  
Geralt had just come back inside the house and he stopped abruptly by the doorframe that lead to the small kitchen as the sight he was greeted with was something he hadn’t expected. Jaskier was there, making what looked like sandwiches, and the smell of freshly made coffee had filled the air. But what surprised him the most, was the fact that Jaskier had obviously showered and was now wearing Geralt’s clothes.

”Well, this is a sight I haven’t witnessed yet,” Geralt said and Jaskier turned to him, eyes wide.

”Oh, I… Sorry, I just thought I would help a bit since you let me stay here,” Jaskier spoke, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he motioned to the sandwiches on the plates on the counter. ”And I’m already feeling better, so...”

”Good,” Geralt stated, a small smile quirking his lips. ”And apparently you also found my wardrobe.”

Jaskier eyed the clothes he was wearing, the red on his cheeks deepening.

”Ah, yes, I… Sorry, I didn’t ask but I needed a shower and I couldn’t use my own clothes as they–”

”It’s fine,” Geralt assured and walked into the kitchen, taking a mug from one of the cupboards. Jaskier seemed to relax and he flashed a smile at Geralt before continuing to prepare the sandwiches. Geralt went to pour himself the coffee and added a bit of milk into it before going to sit at the chair by the table. His eyes never really left Jaskier and the fact that the whole situation felt… normal was a bit strange. 

There was a stranger in his house, acting like he was at his own home, and Geralt didn’t even mind it. He rarely even had guests over and if he had, they were those who he had known for years already. And what came to his one-night-stands, Geralt always told them to leave by the morning. 

”Sorry that I’ve been bothering your horse lately,” Jaskier interrupted Geralt’s musings and Geralt looked at Jaskier settling the other plate in front of him and then going to get the other plate and a mug from the counter. He sat down opposite of Geralt and took a sip of the coffee.

”Well, I don’t mind it as long as it doesn’t bother her,” Geralt said, shrugging. ”Though, maybe it would be better if you were sober.”

Jaskier set his mug down, sighing deeply.

”Trust me, I’ve decided to stop drinking for a while. It’s doing nothing good.”

Geralt hummed, gazing down at the sandwich and then took it in his hand, taking a bite of it. Silence fell between them for a while, both stealing glances at each other.

”I don’t want to sound noisy but what happened? I mean, there must be a reason why you’ve been drinking.”

For a moment Geralt was afraid that he had crossed some boundary as Jaskier tensed, his expression turning stoic, but then he shook his head, shrugging.

”I broke up with my boyfriend. It was quite messy.”

Geralt couldn’t say he was surprised – he had suspected this whole thing might have been something to do with some other person. Relationships seemed to be quite a thing to deal with. But still, he did feel bad for Jaskier. 

”I’m sorry,” Geralt said and Jaskier offered him a small smile.

”Well, it’s his loss, really,” Jaskier stated, sipping his coffee. ”I deserve better anyway.”

Geralt’s lips twitched as he nodded.

”Besides, if my drinking had some positive sides, it’s that I met you. Having as hot guy as you are as a neighbor, surely is a lottery win.”

Jaskier winked, his smile turning into a grin, and Geralt froze, blinking. So, now the man wasn’t just being like in his own home, wearing his clothes but also flirting with him? Dammit. 

”Are you sure it’s a good idea to start flirting now?” 

Geralt hoped he didn’t sound accusing or too judging – after all, it wasn’t his intention. Luckily, by the way Jaskier’s eyes seemed to gain some intriguing sparkle, his grin widening, he hadn’t taken offense. 

”Oh, you tell me,” Jaskier said. ”If this bothers you, I can stop.”

Geralt didn’t really need to think about it. While Jaskier wasn’t exactly his type, he definitely was an attractive man. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to go with the flow and see if it would lead somewhere at some point?

”You don’t have to stop,” Geralt admitted, letting just the tiniest smile rise to his lips. ”But Roach, my horse, might object.”

Jaskier was grinning, giving a wave with his hand and looking pretty confident.

”Ah, I’m sure she won’t mind. I have secret ways of winning people – and animals – over me.”

Geralt raised his other brow, this time not hiding his amusement and curiosity.

”You sound quite confident.”

Something flashed in Jaskier’s eyes but Geralt couldn’t quite place what it was. 

”Only when I have a feeling that winning someone over won’t be that hard.”

_Fuck._

There was this sudden, strange feeling within Geralt and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. But damn him if he would have tried to deny the fact that he was intrigued to find out more of Jaskier. He had been by himself for so long that it surely wouldn’t be that catastrophic if he allowed himself a chance to get to know one person more.

Or if it would turn out to be a total disaster…

Well, maybe his life could really be more colorful with a bit of adventure, even though the adventure would happen in the form of a certain person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I was just thinking about our first meeting,” Jaskier admitted.
> 
> ”Hmm, that was quite a meeting,” Geralt mused. ”But look where it has led us now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> I hadn't planned on writing the second part but after posting the first one, I realized that I just couldn't leave it like that. I had to write more and here I am now. Hope you like this!

It had been a month since Jaskier had met his hot neighbor, Geralt, and things had developed between pretty well despite that he really hadn’t given the best first impression. Luckily, his drunken incident hadn’t affected negatively as Geralt had taken him out on a date a few times and Jaskier had spent a lot of time at Geralt’s house.

That was where was heading right now, too, but stopped in his tracks as he saw a dark-haired woman and a young, blonde girl talking to Geralt who was standing beside Roach. He furrowed his brows, wondering if he should go to them or not. Geralt obviously knew the woman and the girl but he hadn’t mentioned them to Jaskier so maybe he didn’t want him to know.

Jaskier decided to wait for a while – after all, he wasn’t in a rush to go anywhere else as he was currently on vacation. It took about 20 minutes until the woman and the girl left and Jaskier walked over to Geralt, a smile rising to his lips when he was close enough to hear the man talking to Roach.

”Hi, my lovely cowboy,” Jaskier greeted and Geralt hummed, turning to look at him. A small smile passed the man’s lips and Jaskier grinned.

”You’re late,” Geralt stated, turning back to Roach and continuing brushing her mane.

Jaskier let out a little snort.

”You had some visitors so I didn’t want to interrupt your… moment. By the way, not wanting to be too nosy but I’m curious about who they were? I don’t recall you mentioning them.”

Geralt didn’t give him an answer, and the longer the silence seemed to stretch the more uneasy Jaskier felt. Eventually, Geralt let out a sigh, sparing Jaskier a quick glance.

”Yennefer and Cirilla, my… ex-girlfriend and her adopted daughter.”

_Oh._

”Oh, I see,” Jaskier said and went to the fence to greet Roach properly. Roach neighed quietly as he reached to pet her muzzle, clearly glad that he had come to a visit. He met Geralt’s eyes, seeing the man looking at with furrowed brows as if trying to read him.

”The relationship ended nearly three years ago and we’re just good friends,” Geralt said and Jaskier nodded, offering a reassuring smile to the man.

”It’s alright, you don’t have to explain it.”

Geralt hummed again, giving him a slight nod before crouching down to pick up a hoof pick from the basket on the grass nearby Geralt’s feet. Jaskier followed as he cleaned Roach’s hooves, slowly running his hand over the mare’s silky muzzle. After finishing the task, Geralt threw the hoof pick back to the basket and gave a few pats to Roach’s neck, turning then to Jaskier.

”I’m going to ride around a bit, do you want to come with me?”

Jaskier blinked, looking then around, though he knew there was no other horse.

”Yeah, I could use a bit of walking, I think,” Jaskier answered and Geralt’s lips twitched slightly, the look in his eyes changing a bit of amused.

”I’ll promise to keep the pace slow enough,” Geralt said and walked then past Jaskier. Jaskier looked as he went to get the saddle and the bridle before returning his attention to Roach, leaning closer to her head.

”Do you think he will allow me to ride you soon?”

Roach puffed out air from her nostrils, shaking then her head.

”You have to prove to be worthy of her before you get to ride her,” Geralt stated, settling on Roach’s side and throwing the saddle on her back.

”Oh, I’m sure it’s her owner who needs more proofs than she does,” Jaskier teased, winking at Geralt when the man looked at him. Geralt rolled his eyes, sighing while clasping the girth. Jaskier grinned and took a step back to give Geralt some space to put the bridle on Roach’s head.

”Can you take that basket and leave it on the terrace?”

Jaskier crossed his arms over his chest, raising his brow, his grin never fading.

”Hmm, maybe you should refine your manners a bit and ask nicely?”

Geralt glared at him, though it was obvious he wasn’t offended by Jaskier’s comment.

”Please,” Geralt growled out and Jaskier had to stifle a laugh as the word sounded so weird coming from the man. Then he flashed an overly-sweet smile at him and walked to the basket, lifting it up and heading straight to the terrace. He could hear Geralt following him with Roach and when he finally turned back to Geralt after he had set the basket down, Geralt was already sitting on the saddle.

”Let’s go, then,” Geralt said, spurring Roach to move. Jaskier quickly moved to the left side of Roach and set his pace to match hers as they headed to the small driveway.  


*

  
Geralt had led him through a small forest and now Jaskier could swear there was the fresh, soothing scent of lake hanging in the air. He inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly as he walked in the wake of Roach. They narrow path seemed soon to get wider, the soil under his feet changing more sand-like and with each step, Jaskier’s smile grew, the excitement bubbling inside him.

It took about a ten-minute walk before they arrived at the place where there was a small clearing and soft sand under their feet, lake view opening up before them. Jaskier let out an admiring sigh, going straight near the water, letting his gaze take in the trees far in the horizon, the sun rays falling upon the water, making the surface glint like diamonds.

”Thought you would like to see this,” Geralt said quietly as he stopped to stand next to Jaskier a moment later. Jaskier turned to him, eyes wide, beaming.

”Oh, I love this”, Jaskier said. ”This is amazing! Such a beautiful view.”

Geralt lips curved into a pleased smile, his golden-brown eyes looking now softer, and Jaskier’s heart made a little jolt in his chest. 

”I come here sometimes,” Geralt started, moving his gaze to the lake. ”This reminds me of my childhood. When I was feeling… overwhelmed with everything and needed some peace and quiet I went to the lake that was nearby my parents’ house.”

”Sounds… lovely. I could spend hours here by writing and composing songs.”

”Maybe you should next time bring your guitar?” Geralt suggested. 

”I definitely will,” Jaskier stated, sitting then down on the sand. Geralt did the same, though he reached first to his left side and soon straightened up, presenting Jaskier a yellow flower. Jaskier blinked in surprise and he took the flower in his hand, smiling.

”Ah, how romantic,” he sighed, looking at Geralt who shifted, lowering his gaze immediately, his long, blond hair falling to the sides, covering his face.

”Sorry, I’m not good at this,” Geralt said, a hint of frustration in his voice. 

”You’re not good at what?”

”Dating.”

Jaskier let out a little chuckle, shaking his head.

”Well, at least I’m still here, so if that doesn’t tell you something...” Jaskier trailed off and Geralt moved his gaze to him, the uncertainty evident in his eyes. ”Don’t worry, you’ve done well so far.”

Geralt didn’t seem to fully buy his words but at least he relaxed a bit and that was enough for Jaskier. Silence fell between them and Jaskier’s gaze went back to the lake while he brought the flower to his nose, breathing in the scent of it. It was sweet, fresh, full of summer and he could feel his heart starting to beat a bit faster in his chest, warmth spreading all over him.

He let his thoughts wander, going back and forward before stopping to the present moment. The lake, everything around it really was so beautiful – a perfect place for a date. While Geralt definitely wasn’t good with words – he had learned it in the past month – the man certainly could speak through actions, gestures. 

Even their first meeting was proof of that. Surely not everyone would have let him stay a night at their place but Geralt had been kind and even the morning after hadn’t been as awkward as it could have been. Hell, the man hadn’t even minded Jaskier borrowing his clothes and had acted as if the whole situation had been fairly normal. Of course, Jaskier had been grateful for that – and he still was.

”Penny for your thoughts,” Geralt’s quiet, low voice broke Jaskier out of his thoughts and his gaze met Geralt’s. The man was looking at him with a small, amused smile on his lips.

”I was just thinking about our first meeting,” Jaskier admitted.

”Hmm, that was quite a meeting,” Geralt mused. ”But look where it has led us now.”

Jaskier chuckled lightly.

”I’m glad I didn’t make a complete fool of myself.”

”You kind of did but it was… quite charming,” Geralt confessed and Jaskier’s eyes widened, something fluttering at the bottom of his stomach.

”Oh, I… Thanks,” Jaskier flashed a grin at Geralt, whose expression turned then more serious.

”But I was concerned, too,” Geralt continued, and Jaskier’s heart swelled.

”Naturally. When a drunken man shows up your yard in the middle of the night and disturbs your peace, it’s very concerning,” Jaskier said, giving a light elbow shove to Geralt. ”But I’m doing a lot better now, thanks to you.”

Geralt nodded slightly, the other corner of his mouth turning upwards.

”I might not be good with words but at least I can lend an ear if someone is in need of listener.”

”There are two of you, then,” Jaskier pointed out, nodding towards where Roach grazing and the feeling of delight washed over him as Geralt laughed at his comment.

”And that’s why it’s good we got someone like you in our lives,” Geralt stated, his eyes shining soft, brighter, and Jaskier’s heart made a few happy flips.

Smiling, Jaskier glanced at the lake before meeting Geralt’s gaze again.

”I’m also glad that I met you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 😊 And if you want, come to say hi on tumblr, @silverofthunder.


End file.
